homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010116-Bait and Switch
athanasyGerent AG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 15:11 -- AG: Heliux AG: Where αre yδu TT: oh no TT: uh. hey. TT: ... look im really sorry. TT: jus7 go77a say 7ha7 fla7 ou7 firs7. AG: I.. I dδη't thiηk I will ever fδrgive yδu fδr whαt yδu did TT: im no7 expec7ing you, or anyone else, 7o forgiVe me AG: Heliux... AG: I wαηt tδ fδrgive yδu... AG: I kηδw yδu were α fuckiηg idiδt... Whαt yδu did... AG: But I wαηt tδ help yδu here... I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηy mδre blδδdshed AG: I αlreαdy tried tδ cαll Seriδs δff the huηt fδr yδu AG: I dδη't kηδw if he listeηed... TT: i can almos7 assure you he didn7 TT: bu7... look. we 7o7ally agree here. heck, i eVen agree wi7h nyarla and serios righ7 now. TT: did i fuck up and do i need 7o be caugh7? oh yeah no ques7ion im an idio7. TT: im jus7 a hypocri7e. TT: id do exac7ly wha7 eVeryone else is doing... i jus7 really would ra7her face 7he concequences of my fuck up. TT: eVen 7hough i7 is QUI7E 7he fuck up. AG: Heliux, just... Just slδw yδur rδll, δkαy... AG: Yδu fucked up AG: there is ηδ δther wαy tδ see it AG: but yδu dδη't ηeed tδ be huηted dδwη TT: kinda la7e for 7ha7. TT: i7s been es7ablished 7ha7 once im caugh7, im going 7o be in 7ons of pain. maybe no7 killed, bu7 really i7s no7 going 7o be grea7. TT: ... i don7 know. AG: Heliux.. If I wαsη't recδveriηg frδm α bullet wδuηd αηd wαtchiηg my mαtesprit... Just.. I wδuld prδbαbly be huηtiηg yδu dδwη tδδ TT: yeah. AG: but thαt isη't me TT: ... yeah. AG: Yδu're still my teαmmαte αηd... Well I dδη't kηδw if I wδuld cαll yδu frieηd αfter whαt yδu did, but yδu didη't kηδw whαt yδu were dδiηg... Aηd I dδubt yδu hαd iηteηtiδη tδ αctuαlly dδ.. Actuαlly dδ thαt TT: oooooh yeah. in re7rospec7 eVen wha7 i was planning 7o do was dumb, bu7 i sure didn7 in7end wha7 ac7ually happened. TT: i7s all been one huge mis7ake 7ha7 i should haVe backed down wi7h. I know. AG: yδu were α fδδl... A fuckiηg mδrδη... But I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηymδre useless blδδdshed TT: and 7heres my dilemma righ7 7here. i also don7 wan7 any more bloodshed. TT: especially no7 my own righ7 now. AG: They'll huηt yδu dδwη fδr α while... Nyαrlα αηd Seriδs.. TT: And Lorcan. And probably Aaisha. AG: prδbαbly AG: αηd mδst likely... AG: But... Lδrcαη I cαη cδηviηce tδ ηδt hurt yδu, mαybe Aαishα tδδ TT: 7ha7... look, i appricia7e i7. i really do. TT: bu7 maybe i should jus7 leaVe you all alone for now. le7 7his simmer off. AG: Aηy chαηce yδu cδuld cδme my wαy? Dδη't wδrry... I wδuld ηδt cδme fδr veηgαηce.. Thαt wαy I cαη help yδu δut αηd I dδubt they wδuld thiηk yδu wδuld be hidiηg where I αm... TT: ... AG: Keep ruηηiηg αηd they'll fiηd yδu sδδηer δr lαter TT: ill. ill 7elepor7 7o where you are, for jus7 a shor7 while. AG: I'm αt the bαths, iη α little lδuηge rδδm ηext tδ them AG: Lδrreα wαs here... But I dδη't kηδw where she weηt δff tδ TT: ill be 7here, bu7 only for a shor7 while 7hen im off again TT: because someone is going 7o check on you sooner or la7er AG: Nηδ ηδ, stαy... I wδuld.. I wδuld prefer sδme cδmpαηy AG: They cδme fδr yδu, I'll defeηd yδu if I cαη TT: ... 7his sounds way 7oo fishy. I can'7 belieVe im doing 7his. AG: Besides, yδu prδbαbly ηeed tδ cleαη δff αs well TT: im 7elepor7ing 7o you and as soon as someone shows up im ou7 TT: ... ill jus7 TT: see you 7here AG: thαηks... AG: Listeη Heliux, I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ sδuηd suspiciδus here, I'm reαlly tryiηg tδ help yδu δut here TT: i ge7 i7. again, i appricia7e i7. eVery7hing sounds suspicious righ7 now and TT: look im jus7 a shor7 ways away. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 15:35 -- ---- CAG: Eribus puts away his phone, leaning against the back wall of the lounge room, checking his freshly wrapped wound. CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: Heliux slinks inside the Bath-area looking... well to say the least he has looked better. This troll is a mess visually in most every aspect aside from physical injury, where he's completely fine. He looks around anxiously, trying to make sure theres NO ONE ELSE besides Eribus there. CAG: "H-hey Heliux... You should.. Should clean up real quick.. Nobody is in the baths if you want to wash off quick" CTT: He nods almost absentmindedly, then pauses. He wants to step closer, but at the same time not. This is very awkward. "Uh... yeah, yeah. Was there a reason in particular you needed to see me in person?" CAG: "No, not really, no reason... What you think I still want a shot at you or something? I'm... I'm past those feelings" CTT: His posture relaxes ever so slightly. Yeah thats... fair enough. Okay. He starts to putter around, doing what minimal he can to clean up somewhat (Brushing his hair, washing his face, changing into non-blood-tainted blothes...) CTT: He glances back, still clearly unsure about what Eribus really wants out of this situation. "Uh... how's your wound?" CAG: "Better? I.. I don't know... Kinda forgot about my wound since... You know.." He sighs, buttoning back up his shirt to hide the bandages. CTT: "Right, right. Well, at least youre healing? I should hope people are keeping an eye on you and Lorrea." He sighs. Not much else he can really say on the matter. CAG: "I don't want to blame you for what you did Heliux... I can only blame myself for not doing anything to... To prevent it..." CTT: He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, the latter in an attempt to not look hurt. "No, don't be like that." CTT: "You were injured and upset even before my mistake. Really... I don't know who could have stopped me in that moment." CAG: "Heliux... I told Lorcan that it was my fault that all of this happened... That it was because of me she felt she had to sacrifice herself..." CTT: "... Well that's dumb of you." He blurts that out before he can stop himself, cringes, and then continues on. "At the end of the day, Lorcan was going to be killed. I don't know what the plan originally was, but thats beside the point. This wasn't revolving around you, but fate itself I suppose." CAG: "She... She didn't have to die... Especially how she did" CTT: "I agree. My original intent was to teleport her to another room so she could avoid death while everyone argued it out to some other solution." CTT: "... It didn't happen like that." CAG: "... Obviously.." CTT: He sighs. "Yeah. To say the least, I think we've all learned a bit about Space after that." He takes a wet handcloth and scrubs his face a bit before speaking again. "So, yeah. Eribus, none of the blame is on you here. None of it. As a cause of this problem, i can assure you that none of this was your doing, alright?" CAG: "I.. I probably made her worry so much when I was talking to her... Just.. Just everything was a mess, I was scared and alone... I.. I still am, but... I almost tried to break off our flush" He starts to take a strip of cloth to wipe his eyes. "But.. But I couldn't do that... Not to her, not to everything we've felt together... I'm.. I'm an idiot, a fool... I thought if I couldn't keep her alive, I could try to make her happy.. And I thought that meant a future without me.." CTT: Oh he looks SO conflicted between wanting to get closer and help poor Eribus and staying away lest he get attacked. "I... er...." He cautiously inches closer to Eribus. "... She's not completely gone. You two should be sticking together now of all times. Quads hurt and are confusing, but they must be quite the... comfort..." He pauses. "Youre still on a team with her. Just wait, soon you'll be able to see her again and work this out. From how she talks about you, she really wouldnt like a future like... that." CAG: "Heliux... I.. I almost ruined everything... I just.. I just couldn't.. I didn't want to see her get hurt, I didn't want to see her get hurt again for my sake.." CTT: "Well... Think about it this way, you /almost/ ruined everything. You can take it back still. And... well, protecting each other is just a thing that good teammates do." He shrugs. "That whole meeting wasnt about you, but the entire session. If lorcan is brave enough to try sacrifice herself for the entire session, then she's both brave enough to take care of herself and also you if need be." CTT: "I... hope youre the same in that regard." He looks down. Oh wow he has no idea what he's going on about. CAG: "I'm... I'm just terrible Heliux..." CTT: "If youre terrible, I don't want to imagine what that makes everyone else in the session." CAG: "Not as terrible as me, or I just... You guys didn't.. I just... I.. I-I don't know Heliux, I'm still just so confused and... Scared.. I just know I made a terrible mistake" CTT: "Dude. Youre injured. Youre injured, saw a traumatic event unfold, and you maybe made a bad call or two when it comes to your quads while very confused and stressed out. Not only is this all understandable, but it can be fixed. Whatever mistakes you made, you can repair them. You don't have to worry." CAG: "I just... I just miss her" CTT: "She's not gone. You'll see her soon, heck probably in less than a day if Libby gets portals up for her." He hesitates, before lightly patting Eribus on the shoulder. There-there... you'll be fine. CAG: Eribus doesn't hesitate before putting his arms around Heliux in a hug, tears streaming. CTT: He freezes. Eribus is... hugging him. Well uh. This wasnt expected. Not at all. He slowly calms down, patting eribus on the back while in the hug. "... It's gonna work out." CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: The door is slowly pushed open, and in the doorway stands Lorrea, her eyes shut, and bits of jade twinkling along their edges. She opens her eyes, again, freezing in the doorway, before staring at Heliux and Eribus. She takes a step back, before gripping the doorway for support. CAG: "Heliux.. I'm... I'm sorry I just.. Thank you..." CTT: "No problem. Now, I'll hopefully not be seeing you soon, but anyone can message me. And, I wish you luck--" He says this as he backs away from the hug, but freezes in place as he manages to spot Lorrea. CAG: Eribus turns his head to also see Lorrea, letting go of Heliux. CAT: "... uh. hey?" Lorrea's brow is furrowed, in obvious confusion. An arm is still held tight over her chest. She doesn't move any closer, and her voice is quiet. CAG: "O-oh, hi Lorrea..." CTT: He doesnt speak at all, still frozen in place. Bets are he's going to teleport as soon as he can, if not simply run away. He can PROBABLY outrun two wounded teammates. Maybe. CAT: "... am i interrrupting," CAG: "L-Lorrea, you're not here hunting for Heliux too, are you?" CAT: "no." CTT: "... Really?" CAT: "... you didn't do it on purrrpose, right?" CTT: "Of course I didn't!" For someone who has had to repeat that so many times recently, he still looks pretty exasperated when he says it. CAT: "then we're fine, and i'd be a hypocrrrite to trrry and hunt you down." CAT: "at lllleast alll you did was get someone killlled who had chosen death anyways, ratherrrr than..." Lorrea looks towards the floor, frowning. CTT: He relaxes at that. "... Alright. Okay. That's fair." CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wanders in... Though much of the blood has been wiped off his person, there are stains of it on him and his clothes... -- CTT: "Though really at this point--" He stops himself. No not gonna continue that sentence. CAT: "goddamnit serrrrios." Lorrea just sighs, holding out a hand to stop him at the door. Which may work, because she's still right next to it. CGG: "What. The...? HE. IS. HERE.!? The. One. Moment. I. Take. To. Actually. Clean. Up. And. He. Is. HERE?" CAT: "calllm down." CAG: "Serios... Don't hurt Heliux, just.. Just don't" CTT: He stars to back away. Oh dear. Oh no. Serios showing up is pretty up there on a list of 'bad things that could be happening right this moment.' CTT: He looks terrified, and ready to bolt again. CAG: "Serios, you are not touching a hair on Heliux's head.. Not with me here, not ever... Leave him be" CGG: "He. Will. Not. Be. Hurt. Unless. He. Starts. To. Run. Again...." CAT: "serrrios, stay. hellliux, allso stay. you're not going to be hurrrt. trrrust me, plllease." Lorrea's arm remains in front of Serios. CTT: "... But running from my problems is far easier than facing them." He says to no one in particular. Despite this, he looks conflicted on if he actually wants to teleport away or not. CAT: "maybe when you're facing them alllone." CAG: "Heliux.. You've already faced your problem... You've here with me now anyways, that's already half the problem... You're okay" CGG: "You. Run. You. Find. Your. Problems. Chasing. You. Your. Entire. Life...." CGG: ((You will find*)) -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG says this with gritted teeth -- CGG: "Especially. When. Those. Problems. Arose. Via. The. Death. Of. Another." CAT: Lorrea pulls herself to stand entirely between Heliux and Serios. ... Serios can still see Heliux, over the top of Lorrea's head, easily. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives an odd look at the small wounded troll... -- CTT: He looks around, looking at all the trolls in the room with him "If this will only last my entire life... well, considering this involves the murder of the grand highblood, my life is going to be short in any case. Seeya." He glances at Lorrea and Eribus with a regretful expression, and then starts to teleport out. CGG: "NO. YOU. DO. NOT." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG attempts to push around Lorrea to make a dive at the teleporting troll -- CAG: Eribus weakly puts himself infront of the teleporting Heliux, in the way of Serios. CAT: Lorrea is pretty easiy pushed aside, but she throws out a hand towards Heliux, and her claw's grip on the air tightens, as her brow furrows with focus. Heliux feels something very weird grip at him. CTT: Though he was ready to teleport away, suddenly everything feels... wrong. Though hes ready to teleport once again, if he goes through with it... it'll be too risky. He can't teleport, not now, for whatever reason. He pales at this realization, and also at the oncoming enraged seadweller. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is trying not to push over the injured Lorrea, "Mr. Heliux. If. You. TELEPORT. AWAY. AGAIN. I. Will. Guarantee. I. Will. Find. And. Beat. You. Unconscious. To. Bring. You. To. Miss Aaisha.... You. Stay. There. And. You. Need. Only. Worry. Of. Miss. Lorcan's. Wrath" -- CAG: Eribus pulls out his gun, one hand over his bandaged wound. "Leave.. Leave Heliux alone Serios..." CAT: "Stay back, Serrios." Lorrea's voice is sharper than it had been, but far from loud. CTT: "I... cant. I can't teleport away now. It's too risky." He says this through gritted teeth. He can't teleport, running probably also isnt an option... But, he is getting a fairly shocking amount of support for some reason. CGG: "As. I. Said.... You. Do. Not. Run. No. Pain. Will. Happen.... If. You. Do...." CTT: "... Eribus. You don't need to go that far. Stop." CAT: "Helliux, willl you tallk to Aaisha? She's not crrazy." CAT: "And herr moirraill has yourr back." CAG: "Everyone just... Just, just calm down... Nobody is going to hurt anyone and Heliux? I have your back here, I have to.." CTT: He pauses, fiddling with the end of his scarf as he thinks this through. Aaisha is... well, safe bet is that she's pissed. Nyarla also outright stated his desire to take revenge, but... "... I can't run. I would if I could, but I can't. So... fine. Sure. You want to take me to Aaisha? Lead the way. Though if I get a death sentence, I dont care whats keeping me here, I'll be gone." CAT: "You arren't going to get a death sentence." CGG: "She. Would. Never. Sentence. You. To. Death...." CAG: "Heliux, nobody is gonna give you a death sentence... Aaisha is reasonable.. Unlike a few others.." Eribus casts a glare at Serios, slowly putting away his gun. CAT: Lorrea slumps against the wall, her claw's grip on the air releasing. CTT: He sighs. "I know she wouldnt, and that's..." He lets the sentence fade off, as he looks once again at those in the room. Well... this could be worse. He sticks his hands in his pockets, "Alright. You uh... you all need rest? We can wait, I can assure you I won't run." CAG: "I'm... I don't need rest, no no, I'm fine... I just.. Need, need a breather" CGG: "Your. Honest. Word. You. Will. Not. Run. Again?" CGG: "You. Have. Already. Wasted. Much. Time. With. This. Running...." CAT: Lorrea just sighs, shaking her head at this. Something about her manner seems almost... condescending. CTT: "I can't. I would if I could, but it's too risky for me to. It feels... wrong, suddenly. I don't know why, and theres no way i'm going to risk teleporting myself if i don't know for sure if its safe." CAG: "Heliux, despite Serios's presence... You are quite safe with me and Lorrea..." CTT: He huffs. "I know, trust me I know. I would have teleported the moment Lorrea showed up if I didn't believe that." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. If. You. Could. Actually. Let. Me. Through. Into. The. Room. Though...." CAT: Lorrea lowers her arm. CAT: "don't do anything that i'lll regrrret." CGG: "Thank. You.... I. Did. In. Fact. Come. This. Way. To. Actually. Clean. Up. Afterall...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG clearly references the smears of wiped blood on him, and the blood on his clothes... -- CAT: Lorrea doesn't look at Serios- instead actually peering towards the floor. "Of courrse." CAG: Eribus tries to ignore the blood on his clothes, instead looking at Lorrea in a 'thank you' kind of look. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps around.. Gives Heliux a bit of a look, but then goes around to grab a towel and heads into a shower area... still within earshot of everything going on -- CAT: Lorrea's eyes shut, her arms crossing in front of her chest. She is quiet. CTT: He would return that look, but sadly Serios is out of eyeshot. He sighs, letting himself sit finally. He remains quiet for the time being and instead seems lost in thought. Not much to say, but plenty to think. CAG: "You okay Heliux? I'm sorry that... That that got a bit out of hand just a bit" CTT: He shakes his head, smirking ever so slightly. "Please, I'm fine. I was expecting that to go even worse, but... really, are you two alright? I didn't mean for the both of you to get tangled up in my... "capture"..." CAG: "Heliux, you're... You're my friend, you didn't drag me into anything, don't sweat it, I'm fine..." CAT: "i haven't tasted anything but my own blllood forr the past few hourrrs, and everrrything hurrrts, i'm fine." CTT: He raises his eyebrows at that, but doesnt respond. To say the least, this is not the situation he was expecting-- "Uh." He pauses. "Lorrea please rest." CAT: "this is resting." CAG: "Lorrea, do you need something to drink that isn't your own blood perhaps?" CTT: "Okay. How about you rest even more? Like laying down, drinking some water, having someone care for your wounds..?" CGG: The sound of running water has been going on as this is going on... A bit of steam drifts from the shower area... CAT: "i don't have time to llllay down with everrrything that's going on. i'm fine." CTT: "You caught me, the last spectre has been dealt with... what else is so important that you can't pause?" CAG: "He's right Lorrea, just... Just take a break for a bit" CAT: "i have to make surrre that everrryone is okay. i CAN-" Lorrea pauses, wincing. "... can't take a brrreak." CAG: "Lorrea, I'll shoulder some of the responsibilities... Just, take a rest... Please?" CAT: "no. you're hurrt." CAG: "So are you.." CAT: "i've had worrrse." CAG: "You may have had worse, but this is still a bad spot you're in" CTT: "Then I'LL carry some of the responsibilities, or someone else will if not me. Cmon, you two are both wounded and badly. You can afford to slack off a bit." He says this, getting a bit annoyed. CGG: The water stops... "Everyone. Will. Be. Okay. Miss. Fenrix.... My. Only. Concern. In. This. Matter. Was. Bringing. Mr. Heliux. To. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Had. No. Intention. Of. Doing. Anything. More. Than. Necessary. For. That. Task.... And. I. Do. Not. Believe. There. Will. Be. Any. More. Trouble. This. Night...." CTT: He gives a very sarcastic thumbs up to the source of that sound. Great to know, thanks buddy. CAT: ".... welllll then someone needs to check on kylllle forrr me." CAT: "if you're not gonna lllet me do it." CAG: "I'll check on him.. Get rest" CAT: "no you arren't." CGG: Steps out in an intimidating suit rather than one of his uniforms... It is violet in color with a bow tie and vest... CGG: "....I. Am. Not. Certain. If. This. Was. The. Best. Use. Of. Alchemy.... But. At. Least. I. Know. What. This. Suit. Looks. Like. Now...." CAG: "It.. It uh, looks uh... Looks like something definitely, yeah, lets call it that..." CTT: He slinks back ever so slightly. It... yeah it sure is something. Was now really the time to put on a scary suit instead of a uniform? " ... Mhm. Nice uh... nice alchemy-aquired suit." CAT: "it's not coverrrred in blllood." CGG: "I. Hope. To. Keep. It. That. Way...." CAT: "good." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down towards his phone trying to check on something... "It. Seemed. A. Great. Deal. More. Formal. Than. My. Regular. Uniform...." -- CAT: "i think the time forrr forrrmalllity is overrrr." CAG: "Well too bad the formalities are finished... It would have been a much better ball outfit than what you wore" CGG: "...What. Was. Wrong. With. My. Formal. Uniform? It. Is. Traditional?" CGG: ((no question mark on that last one)) CAG: "It just was too uptight.. Strict, and awkward... I mean, it fit you" CTT: "It doesnt matter, the ball is over, and I think we're going to avoid events like that for a while. Maybe." He looks over to Eribus. Please dont pick a fashion-fight with serios. CAT: "i've got a prrrobllem with whoeverrr invited the insane highblllooods." CAG: "Same..." CTT: "So do I." CGG: "Goes. Without. Saying...." CAT: "... allll things considerrred, it coullld have gone worrrse." CAT: "llike the bullllet coullld have had a dance with my vacullllarrr pump instead of my blllowsack." CAT: "and bulllllets arrre horrrribllle dancerrrs." CAT: "it woullld have been a catastrrrophe." CAG: "Of course... It was a lucky break for you" CTT: Moves like he's about to say something, but stop himself and instead nods in agreement. Yeah he doesn't get a say in how things could have gone better or worse. In any case Lorrea is right. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to realize the joking aspect of what was said... -- CAT: "... and beforrre shit hit the whirrrllling airrr trransporrt device, things werrre actualllly prretty nice." CAT: "did you have a good time with lllibby, serrrios? and errribus, you got a dance in, right?" CAG: "Yeah... I.. I got a dance in with Lorcan before things... Went the way they did" CGG: "It. Was. Nice. While. Miss. Libby. Was. Here. For. Me...." CAT: "so it's not allll bad." CAG: "I.. I guess" CAT: "it's a shame that adam didn't make it, hellliux." CAT: Lorrea grins, faintly. CTT: "Besides the fights for our lives, this event was pretty alright--" He GLARES at Lorrea. CTT: "I voted to never speak of that ever again." CAT: Lorrea just grins more widely. "surre." CAG: "Wha? What about you and Adam, Heliux?" CGG: "....Something. Between. Mr. Heliux. And. Mr. Detrich?" CTT: "Its nothing besides nonsense and horrible confusion so lets ignore it." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just gives the troll an odd look... -- CAG: "Okay, if you want to ignore it Heliux, I will certainly" CAT: "i'm not going to ignorrre it, but you're frrree to." CTT: He looks so ticked off at lorrea right now. CAT: Lorrea looks off to the side, innocently. CGG: "Well. Then.... It. Seems. Miss. Aaisha'S. Phone. Is. Either. Busy. Or. Off. For. The. Moment.... Which. Means. This. Awkward. Moment. Of. Waiting. Gets. To. Continue...." CAG: "Well I don't know about you... But I can take this time to get rest perhaps.." CTT: "Great. I'm suprised though, does Aaishas hove really not have a better spot to hold prisioners besides... the bath area?" He shrugs. "Though yeah I'm not complaining. There are worse places to wait." CAT: "i'lllll be back in a minute," Lorrea is going to try to slip out through the door, not at all trying to explain where she's going. CGG: "It. Is. A. Hive. Not. A. Prison.... And. I. Had. Intended. To. Not. Have. To. Search. For. Her. Through. Out. Her. Hive.... You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. Imprisoned. Her.... And. You. Will. Only. Be. Treated. As. Such. If. You. Keep. Trying. To. Run.... If. You. Make. A. Mistake. You. Face. It. As. Your. Duty.... No. Matter. The. Mistake." CGG: "Otherwise. It. Would. Be. Better. To. Assume. For. Others. Less. Knowing. Of. Your. Intentions. To. Assume. It. Was. No. Mistake." CAG: "Serios, just leave Heliux alone, you're not helping the situation for this" CTT: He raises his hands up. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm just observing, not judging or anything. Chill." CAG: Eribus sighs before sitting back down, wincing in pain as he moves. Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Lorrea Category:Serios